nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Test Subject Incomplete
Test Subject Incomplete is a story that is free to contribute to. Please don't kill characters that are owned by other people without their consent. Characters Story Prologue Xeno Industries - 10 September 2016 22:47 (10:47 PM) * Mysterious figure: That self-proclaimed Doctor Nastidious had no idea what he did, no understanding of it's potential... * The Mysterious figure climbs on the roof of the Xeno Industries building. * Mysterious figure: An incapable fool, destined to fail... * The Mysterious figure activates an EMP, disabling all electronics in the buidling. * Mysterious figure: Funny, how his plan revolved around the Rex Proto Suits... * The Mysterious figure breaks in and walks into a room where the Blue enzyme is located. * Mysterious figure: Because the suits are most definitely not the answer. Chapter 1: Blue is missing! Xeno Industries - 11 September 2016 07:12 (07:12 AM) * The Nitrome Wikians are at Xeno Industries discussing what happened last night. * Zt-freak: The camera footage, there must be something that can tell us about what happened to Blue? * Rex209: All our security cameras are broken, I could feel an EMP going off last night. That might have caused the deactivation of all our devices. I am EMP-proof, so I resisted the pulse. * JaniceSCM: After you sensed the pulse, I assume you did go to the power room. So you were distracted, leaving Blue behind. * Rex209: It all happened so quickly, the abductor must have known the buidling from the inside. * JaniceSCM: Can you tell me when the blast was? * Rex209: I can recall it was at exactly 22:47:23 yesterday when I sensed the EMP. * Zt-freak: Can you tell us where Blue was at that moment? * Rex209: Blue was in this room, where we now are. * JaniceSCM: Hmm... let's try to find clues. * Janice examines the room. * Janice: Aha! These footprints of boots could be a hint! * Zt-freak: Military boots... * Boot footprints added to the record. * Carter Austin: Maybe if we find out the location from where the EMP was activated, we can find more. * Rex209: the pulse came from the north east from where I was standing when it happened. * Zt-freak: Where did you stand? * Rex209: Come follow me. * The Wikians follow Rex209 to room 23-F. * Rex209: Here is it. I stood here. * Carter Austin: What were you doing at the time? * Rex209: I was on standby mode. * JaniceSCM: Hmm... northeast of here. * Rex209: It also came from above us. Accodring to my calculations the EMP was activated on one of the floors above or even on the roof. * Zt-freak's phone rings. * Zt-freak: Excuse me, I have to take this call. * JaniceSCM: Take your time. * Rex209: We'll be upstairs if you need us. * The Wikians go upstairs. * Zt-freak: Hmm... unknown number... * Zt-freak takes the call. * Zt-freak: Hello? * ???: I know... * Zt-freak: What? * ???: I know you are there... * Zt-freak: Yes obviously, otherwise I couldn't talk to you, who is this? * ???: No, no! I mean I know you are there... in the Xeno Industries building! * Zt-freak: ... * ???: You, the robot, the bird, those other two... * Zt-freak: Go on, my interest is rising. * ???: I know where the enzyme is... * Zt-freak: And it gets all the more interesting. * ???: Blue is safe and secure here. * Zt-freak: Wait what? * ???: You heard me, Freak. Go tell your friends. Tell them that the mastermind behind the plan has Blue, alive. * ??? hung up. * Zt-freak goes to the others. * Zt-freak: Guys, the person who abducted Blue knows we're looking for him. I got a call from an unknown number. Category:Stories